lorien_legacy_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphinus Rashid (AU)
Biography Physical Appearance One thing that many have notice about Seraphinus is her physical looks with many describing her as being stunningly gorgeous. An trait that Seraphinus prizes about herself and typically takes great care of is her long hair; it is a dark brown color that flows smoothly over her shoulders to just below her shoulders like honey. It is typically seen in either curls or straight with it being sometimes styled in a messy bun whenever she is relaxing at home. Her eyes framed by long eyelashes are almond-shaped which are seen switching between a dark forest green or amber color and smooth skin that was a light tan Alexander described as being the same color as the inside of an almond while her full lips are a slightly darker shade. When compared to other girls, Seraphinus is considerably tall though is still shorter when compared to Alexander. Due to the years of exercising and fitness, her physique is slender, lean and toned with an hourglass frame accompanied by noticeable curves with an modest size bust and wide hips leading to a shapely rear that gave her an large sex appeal. She also has small feet and slender hands. Apparel Seraphinus wardrobe typically favors neutral colored clothing that is off-beat yet comfortable and fashionable; long sleeve off-the-shoulder or crop top shirts, blue ripped or regular tan jeans, black pants, grey leggings and sneakers. She will don active wear such as spandex yoga tights and sports bras during gym class and exercises. When sleeping or alone with Alexander in the room, she tends to wear either lacy undergarments or a blue sports bra that has gold colored lining with a matching pair of booty shorts. When feeling lazy, she is shown to wear black shorts with an oversized black and red checkered jacket over a simple bra. For special occasions, she sports more revealing and form fitting clothing such as a black dress or dark purple flower patterned tan skirt accompanied with a tan crop top that is buttoned up the middle. She rarely wears makeup though when she does it is typically very light and hardly accessorized herself with jewelry aside from a necklace Alexander gave her that features a whitish-silver gem hanging from a silver necklace. She later added a engagement ring to the chain after Alexander proposed to her. Personality At first glance, Seraphinus has many characteristics that one would expect to someone like her would have. She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. She is also somewhat promiscuous. She can be vain and narcissistic. Seraphinus is very flirtatious. She has dated many different people, especially those that her parents won't approve of. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Seraphinus is also very confident in her looks and is incredibly comfortable with her body given how she sometimes wears revealing clothing with no qualms.eHowever,she has many traits that are quite different. She is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Seraphinus is often the moral compass that keeps her friends in check in tense situations, though she is also has a bit of a defiant side. Seraphinus is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules. She is able to stand up to individuals for what she believes in and fights and argues to get the point across whenever necessary. Seraphinus is feisty, talented, intelligent, and well-educated. She is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her friends, urging them to do what makes them happy. Seraphinus often seeks to comfort those around her, although she also has a strict and disciplinarian side. She worries about her family a lot. She is fiercely loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them. Though Seraphinus is very confident in herself, she is also surprisingly insecure, and at times even self-conscious about her height. Despite displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude for others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Seraphinus is very loyal to her family. She also possesses a fiery temper which numerous people are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and shutting in on herself when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. Seraphinus is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. She loves her siblings and defends them passionately when threatened. Seraphinus is actually cautious when it comes to love and doesn´t know how to truly love, though her passion for Alexander opens her up. Seraphinus also rather likes cooking despite not being very good at it. Biography Legacies and Abilities Legacies As a human, Seraphinus initially possessed no powers whatsoever aside from her natural talents. After The Entity awoke on earth, however, she became a Human Garde and was given Legacies to help defend Earth. While she has displayed several legacies, she has yet to show Telekinesis for unknown reasons. *'Eleconum'- The Legacy to generate and manipulate electricity, this is the first one to manifest after Seraphinus possesses the Legacy to generate and manipulate electricity which first manifested as sparks. After some time training, she learned how to manipulate electronics to a certain extent such as when she caused the lights to a room that she and Five were staying simply *'Energy Blasts'- *'Energy blasts' (actual name unknown) is a Legacy that produces icy cobalt blue energy beams from the hands that can be used to attack *'Force Field Generation'- *Force Fields' are a type of legacy that allows the user to create a barrier of exerted strength or impetus to be used as protection. Abilities * Moderat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Relationships Relatives Bella Rashid Love Interests Number Five Number Six Enemies Quotes * (After Alexander reveals what he is) "So... you're telling me that you, my boyfriend, aren't human but is actually an alien hybrid from a different planet where its people have super powers and you along with several others were sent here to escape other aliens who invaded your planet only for them to hunt you down here? You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?" Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Garde Category:Loric Allies Category:Brown Hair Category:Skullguy123